


frustration

by lahano



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALSO FLANNEL, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Nico, Love Confessions, M/M, They're in their early twenties, bisexual! will, i have an inkling that nico curses a lot ok, idk why i included that anyway, nicos memory SUCKS lol, theres no chb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahano/pseuds/lahano
Summary: "I never imagined him being so…” He chuckled a bit and muttered “He’s hot.”Nico’s mood dropped straight into the gutter. “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” He deadpanned.





	frustration

**Author's Note:**

> SAVAGE NICO

Okay, Nico gets it, Will is a fucking angel and everybody wants to get into his pants.

But why do people feel the need to tell him when they're crushing on him and shit? Like, he really doesn't need to know that. He may be, like, best friends with Will or whatever, but that doesn't give you the obligation to tell him all about how you want to fuck his best friend, or _ask for permission to ask Will out,_ god forbid. How the hell is he supposed to answer that question, anyway?

It's not like Nico's jealous or anything. Being in love with your best friend, who is also conveniently your roommate? Noticing how his smile can literally make your whole day better? Admiring how he rakes his fingers through his curly, dirty-blonde hair? Wanting to kiss every single one of his _stupid_ freckles?

Pshh. That's for lovesick puppies.

But it seemed like someone was talking about how amazing Will was to Nico at _least_ once a week. Luckily, it's only ever gotten into a long term relationship three times. Once about two years ago, with this girl named Rebecca, who had caramel hair, once maybe about eleven months ago with a guy named Ashton, who Nico used to talk to before him and Will started dating, and one about six months ago with another girl named Mary, who seemed to hate him for whatever reason.

Nico thought about how he was seriously going to _do_ something if one more person tried to get to Will through Nico as he walked through the door of the coffee shop that Will had convinced him to go to for breakfast. Will had woken him up, told him to _get out of bed, we’re going to a coffee shop. Hurry, I want to get there before the rush of people getting coffee before work._ Nico had grabbed something out of his closet while he was half asleep, which had turned out to be a flannel messily pulled over the top of a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. His raven colored hair hadn’t been brushed, so it was sticking up and all over the place, which wasn’t ideal, because he’d have to brush all the extra tangles out later.

Even if he would never admit this to Will’s face, that was one of the things that Nico liked best about Will. If it wasn’t for Will, he would be living in his parents’ house, unemployed, never leaving his bed and being in his teenage emo phase for the rest of time. Will dared him to experience the world at its fullest. There are so many things that Nico has checked off his bucket list that he wouldn’t have without Will.

Before leaving, Nico received a text from a girl he barely knew, asking him about Will, which had triggered the thoughts about how everybody loves Will, yadda yadda.

He had left her on read.

"Do you want me to buy you a coffee? You seem pretty antisocial today," Will said, interrupting his thoughts as Nico sat down at a two person table by a window.

Nico blinked, and then glared up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Will laughed. "I'll get one for you."

Nico sighed and sat back in his chair, pulling out his phone, but was interrupted for the second time.

"Nico?"

He turned around in his chair to see a guy standing at the door with a face that seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Shit, he has a terrible memory.

"Oh! Uh, hey!"

"How have you been? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, man!” The guy came over and sat across from Nico, smiling wide.

“Yeah!” Nico scratched the back of his neck. “I can barely remember you!” He laughed nervously.

Mystery guy squinted at him, then smirked. “You don’t remember me at all, do you?”

Nico turned a deep shade of red. “I’m sorry, my memory is fucking awful.”

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t be surprised, pretty typical of you. But, um, I’m Don? High school?”

And just like that, Nico remembered. Don was his boyfriend back in junior year. Nico cringed at the thought of sixteen year old him, and also at the fact he had forgotten about this guy.

“Shit! Don, oh my god! I’m so fucking sorry, I don’t know why that happens, jesus!”

Don laughed. “I told you, it’s fine. You can forget a lot in six years.” He smiled at Nico, and Nico felt himself smiling back.

He talked to Don for a while, and remembered why he used to really like this guy. He was sweet, he was a good listener, he had an interesting life with series of stories, and he made Nico feel good about himself.

He reminded Nico of Will, which terrified him.

“Nico!” Speak of the devil, he heard Will yell from the other side of the shop. He had finally gotten to the barista. Nico turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you still like your coffee black? Do you want anything in it?”

Nico thought for a second, before yelling back, “Uh, maybe sugar in it this time? Would that be good?”

“So, not ‘black like my soul’?”

“Shut the fuck up, Will! I was fourteen, and it was a joke!”

Fruity laughter filled his ears, and his heart fluttered as he turned back to Don, who was craning his neck, trying to see Will.

He nodded to himself and looked back at Nico. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, my friend Will. We’ve been friends for a really long time. Since like, eighth grade, I think. I’m actually surprised you never met him in high school.”

“No, I remember you talking about him. I never imagined him being so…” He chuckled a bit and muttered “He’s hot.”

Nico’s mood dropped straight into the gutter. “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” He deadpanned.

Don didn’t seem to take the hint. “What’s he like?”

Nico was about to roll his eyes so far back that he could see his brain, which isn’t possible, but it was about to happen. “He's energetic. Loud. He forces me to do try new things, which may sound bad, but it’s given me a long list of things I love to do. Always there for me when I need him.” No matter how annoyed he was, the corners of his mouth turned up a tiny bit. But the smile fell just as fast when Don still didn’t take the fucking hint.

“This’ll sound stupid but… could you introduce him to me?” Then he quickly stuttered out, “Because, I mean, I want to meet the guy you always talked about back in high school, you know…?” He bit his lip nervously.

Nico saw through it all.

Suddenly he was feeling more aggravated with this whole “I’m using you to meet your hot best friend, who also happens to be the guy you’ve hopelessly fallen in love with” thing. He actually rolled his eyes this time. He was not going to have his heart broken for the fourth time. He was not going to pretend to think this new guy he’s dating is adorable, like he approves. Plus, this was his ex-boyfriend, who had broken up with him because Nico had become distant. Nico had been devastated.

He heard Will’s footsteps coming back to the table. “Hey, who’s this, Nico?” It was friendly and welcoming.

Nico was suddenly standing up without realizing what he was doing. He was suddenly grabbing the drinks from Will’s hands and hastily sticking them on the table. He was suddenly spinning around, grabbing Will’s face, and pressing his lips onto Will’s. He had blacked out, had no control over his actions. He was on fire, it felt so _good_ to finally do this.

Then he realized Will wasn’t moving.

He pulled away, his dark eyes widening. “Sh-shit, fuck, Will, I don’t know where that came fr—”

But then Will was grabbing the collar of his flannel and kissing him.

Nico forgot about everything around him. As he got a grip on Will’s shoulders, he forgot he was in the middle of a coffee shop, he forgot that his _ex-boyfriend_ was sitting behind him, watching him kiss the guy he had been pining after for the past two years and four months.

 _God, I’m so in love with him,_ he thought as he tangled his fingers of his left hand into Will’s curls like he’d wanted to for what felt like forever.

When they pulled away, Nico kept his eyes closed. He felt Will panting slightly against his face.

He opened his eyes to see Will’s own turquoise ones staring at him, a bright smile painted on his now pink lips, and rosy cheeks. He was beautiful.

Then people were clapping and cheering, and Nico laughed and buried his face into Will’s neck.

“Where did that come from?” Will mumbled into his ear.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, thought I’d get over it while the frustration was still motivating me.”

“Frustration?”

“I’ll explain later.”

When he pulled his face away from Will’s neck, the cheers were dying down. Nico kept his hands on Will’s shoulders and turned to Don, who was grinning at them like there was a puppy in his lap.

Nico grimaced. “Sorry.”

Don shook his head, his grin widening. “Why should you be?”

**Author's Note:**

> ib a text post from tom-hiddlestoner-ism.tumblr.com  
> another real world au bc i've tried writing ab them being at camp but i seriously can't and idk why wtf  
> but i was in another solangelo mood and i wanted to get this idea on some sort of page but ALSO wanted to share it bc the idea is pretty cute, i think? it could be improved but im pretty lazy  
> idk whatever. hope ya enjoyed


End file.
